gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Boomer
The Flame Boomer was a Boomer variant recently fielded by the Locust Horde. They are equipped with a Scorcher Flamethrower fueled by a set of Imulsion-filled canisters on their back, similar to their Flame Grenadier counterparts. They wear slightly more armor than standard Boomers, including a welding helmet that fully covers their face and head. Despite their helmets, they are susceptible to headshots, like most Boomers. History Destruction of Halvo Bay Flame Boomers appeared throughout the Destruction of Halvo Bay, including the attack at the Museum of Military Glory and, most notably, inside Professor Kurt Elliott's Mansion at Seahorse Hills where they attacked Kilo Squad while their bot Troy got the launch codes for the Lightmass Missile, along with a large Locust force including a Berserker. Unknown to the Boomers, they gave Kilo what they needed to kill the Berserker: fire. Kilo took them out and used their Scorcher Flamethrowers to kill the female. Some later attacked Kilo inside the courthouse where they were being tried for using the Lightmass Missile, though they were eventually slain by the Gears. Operation: Hollow Storm As Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago begin their infiltration of Nexus by crossing the underground lake, the two Gears were attacked on their 'raft' by a Flame Boomer on a Locust Gunboat. The Gears killed the Boomer so they could hijack the boat, just as the raft sunk. During the last stages of Operation: Hollow Storm, as Delta Squad pushed deeper into the Queen's Palace, they encountered a Flame Boomer guarding the Bloodmount stables, along with a Mauler and a Grinder. They were all dispatched by Delta Squad. Siege of Jacinto Flame Boomers were again encountered when Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago fought their way through the Jacinto Archives Building. They were part of a large Locust task force defending the building. The two Gears successfully defeated the two Boomers. One Flame Boomer was encountered in the Locust sinkhole, beneath the building that had collapsed due to the continuous onslught of Grapplers. It was killed by Marcus Fenix. Fighting the Flame Boomer These Boomers have a different strategy than regular Boomers. They will charge and fire the Scorcher (even when ridiculously out of range) and reload while on the move. Firing their flamethrower while on the move, even when out of range, appears to be a screening tactic, as it obscures the Boomer from view if seen from the front, and hampers sniping attempts. While they can be considered "easier" than regular Boomers, they can still be lethal. Unlike others, these Boomers will try to flank you which suggests that they could be slightly more intelligent. Also, due to their lighter weapons, the Flame Boomer can move considerably faster than other Boomers, matched only by the Mauler. Flame Boomers are notoriously easy to hear coming, as all you need to do is listen for one to shout "BURN". If one is about to burn you with the Scorcher, he will laugh. Also, listen for its thundering footsteps; they are not hard to hear at all. You will see your screen thud and if your controller is on vibration, then your controller will vibrate, getting louder as it approaches as it does with all Boomers. An interesting note is that a Flame Boomer will attempt to melee you at closer ranges, allowing you to kill them with melee attacks by hitting them, backing up to avoid its own melee, then coming back for another melee, and repeating the process. A quicker and easier way to kill them is to simply shoot the canisters on their backs, causing the tanks to rupture and blow the dimwitted brutes to bits. This usually gives the ammo in the Scorcher a significant boost as well. Generally, the easiest way to accomplish this is with a few blasts from the Gnasher Shotgun - this is effective from almost all angles, even at considerable range. Alternatively, a single Bolo Grenade close enough will cause its canisters to explode along with the Flame Boomer. The Boomshot and Torque Bow will also kill the Flame Boomer in one direct hit and if you're a good shot with the Longshot Sniper Rifle, you can kill it at long range before it gets close. Behind the Scenes *Flame Boomers first appeared in Displacement, the fifth chapter of Act 3 in Gears of War 2. *The Flame Boomer returns in Gears of War 3 as an enemy in Horde. *In the Horde mode of Gears of War, there is a glitch where the Flame Boomer uses a Sniper Rifle. *Flame Boomers made a return in Gears of War: Judgment.Gears of War: Judgment: The Guts of War Trailer References Gears of War 2 Official Site See also *Flame Grenadier Category:Gears of War 2 Category:Locust Soldier